THAT Girl, HER!
by McGeesababe13
Summary: there is a new girl in La Push, and she is causing alot of trouble! Forks high school will never be the same when the girl and her boyfriend start there! the new girl TESS hates edward too but Bella forms a crush on Tess's boyfriend!
1. it all started with a BANG!

She walked through the cafeteria doors on the first day of school at Forks high school, him at her side.

**BANG!**  
The double doors behind Bella Swan slammed open.

Standing at the opening of the doors was a beautiful girl, she looked like a goddess.

She had short light brown hair with bites of blonde running through it (it made her look like she was glowing) billowing behind her as far as it could reach.

She was tall and thin, wearing a tight, short black skirt and matching black platform heels (Bella guessed about 8inches high). She wore a white blouse and a tight black vest over the blouse to match her skirt.

The boy to the right of the girl looked familiar to Bella, but she couldn't picture where from.

He was tall (about 7 feet tall), toned and muscled. His white t-shirt looked like it was about to rip all the way off him. The jean cut-off's made his legs look even better then they probably were with out pants covering them. He wore no shoes.

He had the darkest brown eyes, they matched his hair.

It was long (but not too long), dark brown, unkempt and totally a mess. This didn't wreck the look he had going, it made it better.

He was a totally a hottie in Bella's opinion. She didn't know bout the girl standing next to him but she knew she wanted him.

The boy turned and faced the girl, he leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

She giggled before she replied.

She took the boys hand in hers. He placed a kiss on her knuckles.

She went a slight shade of pink before punching him square in the jaw.

All eyes in the cafeteria were on the pair now.

The boy laughed a massive booming laugh. He quickly shook his head and grabbed her around the waist pulling her body against his.

He leant down to kiss her but she moved her lips to his ear.

He looked kinda disappointed with this decision but took it all the same.

She whispered something, his face instantly changed, his eyes suddenly filled with pain. He was clearly trying to control himself.

His eyes caught the sight of Edward Cullen sitting next to Bella. His nostrils flared, his eyes narrowed, his hands clung to the girls body as they shook. Edward reacted similarly.

The girl noticed this. She pulled his face back so she could meet his eyes. She said something in another language.

He glared at Edward before leaving in a rush.

The girl scowled at Edward before leaving after the boy.


	2. SORRY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**TWILIGHT **_**or anything to do with it. I just was bored and had that sudden idea (PING) and I just started typing.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I AM TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY BABY!! Reads it and REVIEW PLEASE!!! If you review it I shall review your stories!**

"I couldn't do it!" He yelled in frustration. He almost had himself under control but

"Jacob Black!" she yelled as she ran after him "How dare you leave me like that!"

He stopped and turned around. She almost ran right into the back of him.

"I knew I smelt those … those … bloodsuckers!" He yelled, his hands were shaking with rage.

"So did I but I ignored it!" She shouted at him. Her eyebrows became one as she grew angrier at him.

His mood suddenly changed. He forgot all about himself and remembered she was like him.

"I'm sorry baby!" He said his voice filled with sorrow, as she looked away from him. He ran around her hoping to catch her gaze before she looked away.

She was too quick for him, she looked down (so he couldn't catch her off guard), she wouldn't let him see the hurt burning behind her dark brown eyes. She never wanted to be without him and when he left her so was hurt deeply, very deeply.  
He had to think quickly. He ran behind her so she couldn't see him, only smell him. He slid both his hands around her waist and around her front before she could run away. He dragged her back a foot so she could feel him and he had her. His body wanted to take control but he knew he shouldn't as they were in the school parking lot. Instead he bent down to her ear and whispered "come on baby, you know I didn't mean to leave u there, I just didn't want to hurt you"

She wanted to believe him but she just didn't, couldn't. She knew the stories, knew the rivalry between the pack and the 'bloodsuckers' but that was still no excuse for leaving her there as he ran off to be an emotional little puppy.

She hated the way he did that to her. He hated it when he forgot about her. He hated leaving her like that but he hated hurting her even more. The thought of her looking like Emily with all her terrifying scars.

He knelt down in front of her, his eyes came up to her waist but he was looking into her eyes. Her eyes were so captivating, mysterious and exhilarating. He loved the way she looked at him,

She looked back it him. She loved the way he looked at her she felt all warm inside, she felt loved. His big brown eyes were so irresistible.

"Tess, baby, as much as it pains me to leave you for more than 5 seconds I had no choice, my aggravation started to take over. I almost phased in front of everyone and I swear if anything had happened to you …" He begged.

"That still doesn't excuse what you did" she said solemnly.

"But you of all people should understand" he dug even deeper. He looked into her eyes hoping. "I LOVE YOU TESS THOMAS!!" he yelled standing up.

"Jake, quiet, people will hear you." Tess hushed him.

Jacob took a step back from Tess, a big smile on his face.

"I LOVE YOU TESS THOMAS! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked at her.

She was smiling now.


	3. alpha

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS THE REAL START (the past 2 chapters are to help you understand)! MY FRIENDS HELPED ME (ZOE ((my editor)), Sarah ((inspiration and helping write a bit of it)) and Isis3194 ((inspiration))!) ARE AWESOME SO THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!!! xoxo**

**P.S – I need you guys to review!!! It really helps!!!**

Bella was sitting next to the hottest guy in school and all she could think of was how she really should've wore that blouse that Alice had suggested.

Biology was boring until her lab partner was him.

Jacob had moved to the school a week ago now and Edward hated it.

Besides the fact that Jacob had a "stalker"! ALL SHE DID WAS FOLLOW HIM AROUND! AND HE LET HER!

That was what really annoyed Bella. She just wanted some time alone with him.

***

"AAAAHHHHHH!!! This is an issue people and something needs to be done immediately!" Tess shouted at the pack.

They had all gathered to discuss the vampire issue.

In the recent weeks several vampires had past through La Push looking for Edward and left a trail of destruction behind them.

"She's right!" Jacob said backing her up.

"I am more then right! We need to get rid of him or their coven soon." She backed herself.

The seventeen other wolves in front of her nodded.

"He seems to hate us anyway." The snowy white wolf spoke up.

"I think your right Sarah." Tess agreed, she had tried to soften him up earlier in the week but he was a brick wall.

"He looks at Jake with that look of pure hatred." Sam spoke up from across from Tess.  
"And Bella seems to hate me, that's good." She noted to herself (although everyone could hear her).  
"I think it should be next week. There is another thunderstorm coming from the south." Embry pointed out.  
"That would be good if HE" Tess spat the word "could be singled out, Bella always is always with him."

"Not if I am there" Jacob said smugly.

Tess knew this would be true and had already formed the plan in her head.

"Can I do it? PLEASE?? PLEASE, PLEASE HIGHEST ALPHA!! BESTEST ALPHA TO EVER WALK THE PLANET!!!" Sarah begged.

Sarah came up to Tess and knelt down in front of her.  
"I shall think about it." Tess said as she turned around. She stopped in her tracks.  
"Dismissed." She said as Jacob turned and followed her.

***

Jacob wasn't at school the next day. Bella was so disappointed. She had worn the blouse with the matching shoes, handbag and vest. The only thing that didn't match was the skirt because the matching skirt was in the wash.

***

Jacob wanted to help with the night patrol but Tess had insisted that he rest, they had a big day tomorrow. He needed to give his all but all he could think about was situations where Tess ended up as vampire chow.  
He didn't like this. He hated this. Being away from her was terrible, horrific and excruciating.

He got out of his bed. Went down the hall to Billy's room.

He opened the door just ajar. Billy was sleeping well.  
Jacob closed the door and ran out the back door.

He remembered the strap. He removed his denim cut offs and tied them to his ankle.

Before he hit the woods he phased. Instantly he heard her voice. It wasn't happy but it was goods to hear.  
"JACOB BLACK!!" She screamed. "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!!"

"I tried not to but I had to check that you were fine … my mind was playing tricks on me, and now I know you are fine I shall leave but I can't guarantee that I will stay away." He replied.

"JACOB BLACK!!" she said quietly "you can stay and patrol with me."

"YES MA'AM!" he said enthusiastically.

***


	4. beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry it has been so long … I made it long to make up for it. I made this in honor of my BF, I miss him when he travels interstated for buisness. Please review and help me make this a better story ... if u think u can!!!**

Bella was making out with Edward before biology.

"I love you Isabella Swan" Edward whispered.

"I love you even more, Edward Cullen." Bella replied totally consumed by his lips that were now at the base of her neck.  
Gently his hands had made their way to the small of her back. He was pulling her towards him. She liked this; her mind wasn't think about how she would have to sit next to Jacob next class.

DING DING DING!

The bell.  
"Bye Bells, I'll miss you." Edward said as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Don't go!" Bella begged.

***

"How long have you been living in La Push?" Angela asked "I don't mean to sound rude but I haven't seen you around here before."

"You aren't being the slightest bit rude Ange" Tess replied "I moved to La Push during summer."

Jacob twitched as he supported her weight; the bench below him seemed to disappear. She had only told him a few things about her past there were some dark things that she didn't want him knowing. He had been sworn to secrecy not to go farther inside her head then she would let him.

"Can I tell them?" Sarah begged.

Tess nodded.

"Well Tess and I are best friends since well …" Sarah started "since forever."

"Sarah, get on with how we got to La Push." Tess urged.

"Right" Sarah said as she started again "Anyways Tess is older than me so I guess we started talking about moving away. Tess always wanted to find her real father, and our search led us here to La Push so we moved her so she could stay with him."

"Who is your father? Did you find him?" Jess asked Tess.

"My father is a nice man called Quil and I have a half brother called Quil."Tess replied calmly as she lent further into Jacob's chest.

"Excuse me! I was telling the story!" Sarah interrupted, she looked annoyed.

"Go on Sarah." Tess smiled.

Sarah smiled back and lent further into Jared.

"Anyways my mum called me a couple of day after we moved to tell me my father had died, so I went back for his funeral." Sarah continued as she played with Jared's hand. The smile on her face had faded. "And after the funeral mum told me that Joe, my father or so I thought, wasn't my real father."

A tear fell down her face.  
"So like Tess I started a search for my real father."

All eyes were on Sarah; everyone had stopped eating and was fully engulfed by Sarah.

"Did you find him?" Mike breathed.

"Kind of. He lived in La Push too." Sarah responded with a distant look in her eyes.

Jared hugged her tighter to his chest.

"Who is he?" Ben asked.

Jacob tightened.  
"Hush! It's ok! She knows what she's doing!" Tess hushed Jacob as she stroked his face in a calming way. It seemed to work a bit.

Sarah took a breath.  
"Harry Clearwater." She said quietly.

Jacob breathed out really loudly. It startled everyone but Tess. She had turned so her face was now buried in Jacobs's shirt.  
Jared was now holding on to Sarah, who had buried her face in his shirt.  
Both girls appeared to be sobbing.

The bell went.

DING DING DING!

Everyone got up and went to class, everyone except Sarah, Tess, Jacob and Jared.

***

Half an hour later Tess emerged from Jacob's shirt. Her eyes were red, puffy and still looked like she could cry some more.

Jacob giggled when she pressed a hand to the two wet patches that were now in the middle of his shirt. It was cold and wet against his skin but Jacob wished that he was wearing no shirt so he could have her really up against hid body.

***

Another 15 minutes later Sarah emerged to find Jacob smiling as he wrestled Tess around. Tess was winning and had Jacob really struggling underneath her.  
"Your butt is mine Jacob Black!" Tess said looking directly into his eyes.

He had a sly grin on his face but his eyes were filled with love and adoration. He still let her keep him pinned to the ground.

"Hey are you ok?" Jared asked Sarah, startling her. His eye were filled with pain, he hated seeing her like this.  
"I'm better now. I'm sorry!" She said quietly.

Jared looked confused.

"I'm sorry for ruining your new shirt" Sarah said looking down at his chest where two big wet patches now were revealing his buff pecks. Sarah shivered at the beautiful sight.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.  
She shook her head as she looked into his eyes. He held her gaze not wanting to wreck the moment.  
Sarah lent her head in towards his beautiful face. Jared beat her to the kiss. She was a bit annoyed at first. Then she felt his soft warm lips against her own lips.

Jared fell back pulling Sarah on top of him. They lay there for a while just kissing, totally engulfed by each other.

When Sarah finally pulled away she was greeted by a frown from Jared.

"Maybe we should go to class now" She suggested. "Or maybe we can go home and get comfy."  
Jared pulled her tighter to him as he let his hands finally start to roam.

"OH! MY! GOD! Jacob Black!" Tess shouted.

Both Sarah and Jared turned to see Tess and Jacob in a mess of limbs. It looked like one Jacobs hands were in Tess's shirt (somewhere) and the other was gripping her thigh and pulling her even more on top of him. His face was buried somewhere, you couldn't even see it.

"Will you two give it a rest!" Jared shouted at them.

"Mmmm …" Jacob yelled back.

"What?" Jared shouted.

Jacobs head appeared. "I said …"


	5. The Return

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is where it gets just that bit physical. I have it written it all (most of it) down now I just need to type it up. All u who read it should remember that I am still at school so I type it up as much as I can but I just don't get the time. Review if u like it. Review it if u hate it. Review it if u think that ur ideas can help me story. Thnx! xoxo**

Jacob woke up to find an angel laying in his arms sound asleep.

He smiled.

She was smiling in her sleep.

Suddenly her angelic face was screwed up in a frown and her breathing became rugged.

"Nooo ... No way bloodsucker! Hands off!" Tess muttered. Jacob frowned, when she muttered like this it was often about Edward.

He pulled her closer to him; his warmth often settled her down.  
She smiled as soon as she close to him and her breathing became even again.

Jacob could lie like this forever.

After seven minutes Tess sneezed, fluttered her eyes and woke up.

"Good morning Wolfy!" Tess said before she buried her face in his bare chest and lightly kissed the soft, warm skin.

"Wolfy? I am Wolfy?" Jacob teased.

Tess stopped kissing his chest to nod. Then she went back to kissing his chest again.

Jacob pulled the sheet up over their naked bodies. He took in every beautiful curve she had. It wasn't the reason he loved her but it certainly was one of them.

Suddenly cold hands were against his abs.

"Oohhh" he shivered.

Tess lifted her head up to look at him. Jacob looked down at her, she had a sly grin on her face.  
She traced his abs slowly and carefully. Jacob shivered again his hands tightened around her waist drawing her closer even more.

Slowly Tess brought her hands further and further up his chest. Jacob lost his breath.

Jacob couldn't watch any more it was painfully slow but it was so pleasing.

"Tess, stop it!" Jacob said as he caught his breath. Tess slowed her hands down even more.  
"Gggrrrr ..." Jacob growled through his teeth, rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

Tess snickered.

Her hands reached his collarbone. She traced one collarbone after the other with a single finger.

Jacob shivered again as he drew a deep breath.

"I ... need ... to ... eat ... soon!" Jacob said nervously.

"I'm nearly done!" Tess said as she moved her hands up the back of his neck. Then she ran her hands through his hair, he rolled his eyes to the back of his head again. She grabbed two fists full of hair and pulled his face forward.  
He hated this; she was too irresistible, too perfect for him.  
Her eyes were devilish to go with the devilish grin she wore.

Jacob couldn't control himself as he bent his head down and met her lips, then moved one of his hands to her hip.

Tess melted into the kiss. Jacob hoped it would be ages till the kiss was broken by either of them.

Tess broke the kiss, Jacob moaned loudly.

As she giggled Tess started to move her hands again but they were moving down his arms this time. She pried his hands off her waist and hip.

Jacob moaned even louder this time.

Tess rolled to the edge of the bed, grabbed Jacob's shirt off the floor and put it on.

Jacob rolled over to her and placed his hands on her hip again, rolling her over so she was flat on her back.  
"You're leaving me?" he whined.

"No way José, just going to get some food." Tess said calmly.  
Jacob smiled at the thought of feeding Tess chocolate covered strawberries.

While Jacob was pleasing himself with this thought she rolled back to the edge of the bed, Jacob's hand still on her hip. He started to massage her hip, it was really distracting. Tess lost her train of thought for a moment before grabbing Jacobs track pants off the floor.

Tess got off the bed.

Jacob's shirt looked daggy on Tess's slim frame, Jacob giggled.

"Does my appearance seem funny to you Wolfy?" Tess questioned placing her hands on her hips.

Jacob lent up on his elbow.  
"Nope, it's actually kind of sexy!" He said as he got off the bed to stand in front of her.

Tess knew she shouldn't but she looked down his beautiful body. She loved it. She shivered.

Jacob took a step closer and took the pants out of Tess hand. Tess stood there like a statue.

"Lift up" he said tapping her right leg. Tess raised her leg an inch off the ground.

Jacob knelt down in front of her. He slipped the pants on up to her knee and made sure her foot came out the other end.

"Down" he instructed tapping her right leg again. Her foot lowered to the ground.

"Up" he said tapping her left foot. Again it rose only an inch off the ground.

He did the same.

Jacob stood up as he pulled the pants up her legs to her hips. He let his hand linger as it brushed against her hip.

"Down" he instructed. He grabbed her hand and placed it at the top of the track pants to hold them up.

Jacob went over to the draws on the other side of his room and pulled out a belt.

Just as quick he was over stringing it through the loops. He tightened the belt and fastened it so it wouldn't let the trackies fall.

Jacob stood back and looked at Tess. Her incredible legs looked like sticks.

Jacob had a confused look on his face as he stepped forward.

"What? Am I that ugly?" Tess queried, worried she was really ugly. She felt ugly standing before the world's beautifullest man.

"No, it is even sexier than before." He said smiling, letting his arms wrap themselves around her and resting at the small of her back, pulling her forward so their hips ground against each other.

Jacob kissed her.

"Maybe you should go now, while Billy is still asleep." He whispered as he broke the kiss. Tess groaned. "Before anything else happens." He suggested as he took a step forward pushing her up against a wall. His hips ground in to hers even more. Tess breathed out heavily and nodded.

After Tess was away from Jacob's body she focused on getting enough food to feed the both of them.

***

"Jacob!" Tess screamed from the back door.

Jacob came running.  
"Are you ok?" he rushed.

"Who is THAT?" Tess spat pointing towards the woman on the other side of the screen door.

Jacob looked up.

"What? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled at the woman.

The woman looked offended.

Jacob looked like he was going to phase at any suddern moment.

"Oh shut up Jacob! And for heavens sake put some damn pants on!" The woman yelled back at him.

Tess looked down and realised that Jacob was indeed wearing nothing. She had nothing wrong with that but clearly this woman did.

"Stay there!" Jacob yelled at the woman "Tess, with me!" Jacob nodded at Tess.

Tess followed him into her bedroom.


	6. who is she?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is really short because ... well it just is and yes I just did put two chapters up on the same day!! Don't forget to REVIEW and tell your friends!!! xoxoxo "Who is that?" Tess said quietly.  
"That is Abigail, she is Jared's ex, she moved away when she dumped him." Jacob almost yelled as he grabbed a pair of cut off's out of his draws.

"Why did she come back? And why here?" Tess asked quietly.  
"Because Jared is out on patrol. Abigail knows nothing about us." Jacob said with a blank look on his face as he put the cut offs on, he didn't need a belt to hold them up like Tess did. Jacob sat down on the end of the bed.  
Tess walked over, sat down on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Look at me baby." She cooed softly.  
He lifted his head so he was looking straight into her dark brown eyes.  
"We will work through this, I'll go get the others and you stay here and keep her distracted." She said solemnly.  
Jacob shook his head.  
"Why not?"She asked.  
"Let me go get them" he said as he quivered. He held onto Tess tightly, is if she was about to fall off his lap.  
"Fine, just promise you'll be back ASAP." Tess sighed.  
I promise!" Jacob promised as he saw the dismay in her eyes. He didn't like this at all but he had to be the one to tell Jared.  
Jacob stood up (forgetting that Tess was around his waist) and Tess clung to his shoulders for dear life.  
"Aaaahhh!" she squealed with surprise.  
"Ohh, you like being a little monkey?" Jacob teased. Tess giggled as Jacob swung from side to side.  
"Stop it!"She giggled. He swung her even further from side to side.  
As they got to the door Jacob put Tess down. Tess frowned and Jacob sighed.  
Jacob stepped into the hallway first. Tess tackled him to the opposite wall.  
'Abigail' could now see them from behind the screen door.  
"Back soon!" he said before wriggling free of Tess's strong hold. He ran out the front door not looking back, he hated leaving Tess.  
Tess turned to the door looking at 'Abigail'.  
Noticing the black strap on the counter she went and picked it up. She ran out the front door.  
"Jakey, you might need this!" she shouted before throwing it into the woods.  
"Thanks babe, I Love You!" Jacob shouted back as he caught it.  
Tess blew a kiss before walking into the house. She went to the back door to confront 'Abigail'.  
'Abigail' stood there watching her.


	7. Abigail!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! I am sorry about this taking so long! I lost my book I was writing it in! And I just had to do like 4 MAJOR assignments!! Soz it took so long!!! Can u just wait a couple of chapters coz somefing BIG (MASASIVE, INCREDIBLY HUMUGOUS!!! ((not sure about spelling tho)!!! )) ) will happen!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Don't just add it to ur favs review it and tell me what u think!**

Jacob came back within five minutes.

In the backyard Abigail was now tied to the pole in the middle of the yard.

Tess noticed that the wolves had arrived and went to meet them on the edge of the woods.

Jacob looked at her worried.

"She got violent towards me. I tied her up so she wouldn't hurt me." She explained to the russet coloured wolf. She reached out and stroked its mussel.

The wolf nodded in understanding.

"Boys go make a circle around her." Tess instructed to the rest of the wolves.

All 17 wolves started towards the open.

"Not you Jared!" Tess said "Jacob either you!"

Both wolves stood still.

Tess waited till the other wolves had made a massive circle around 'Abigail'.

"Jared and Jacob, you will both phase back into human form because you need to sort this out!" she said solemnly "I can't do everything for you."

Jared nodded running off in the woods to phase. Jacob just phased right there. He took the cut offs from around his ankle and put them on.

As soon as the cut offs were safely around his hips Tess tackled him in a hug.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked hugging her back. Hugging her as tightly as he could.

"It was terrible having you leave, don't ever do that again!" Tess said her voice growing quieter as she went on.

"You know I can't promise that." Jacob said hoping he'd never have to leave her like that again.

"I know, but if you did ..." Tess trailed off.

"I'd just break it and break your heart." Jacob said feeling awful.

Jared came back and wrecked the moment.

"What happens now?" He asked Tess.

Tess stepped out of the hug.

"You and Jacob go and deal with HER, I have to call Sarah and update her!" Tess said before turning towards the house.

"NO!" Jared shouted "You can't tell Sarah!"

"She is one of the pack too!" Tess informed him "She deserves to know!" before running to the house.

Jacob looked at Jared before saying "Let's do this!"

Jared would rather not but he followed Jacob anyways.

The wolves moved aside to let them into the middle of the circle before Abigail (who was still tied to the pole).

"Hi ya Jared!" Abigail said cheerfully.

"Why did you come back?" Jared asked getting straight to the point.

"Because I have information on things plus I want you back." She said calmly.

"But I don't want you back and I don't care about what you have to say!" Jared growled at her. "Why did you get violent with Tess?"

"Because she slammed Jacob up against the wall" Abigail justified.

Jared walked over to Jacob.

"She didn't see you two playing with each other did she?" he whispered.

"We weren't naked." Jacob confessed.

"Hello? Girl tied to a pole here!" Abigail shouted at them.

"I let her!" Jacob shouted, taking a step towards Abigail. He swung a fist at her but swung to the left. "You are so lucky I have self control." He shouted even louder.

"JARED!" Sarah yelled as she ran out of the house into the circle.

Jared's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

Sarah jumped and Jared caught her.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, I am so very sorry." He said burring his face in between her neck and shoulder.

"It's ok! It's fine!" Sarah said trying to sooth him.

"NO, it's not fine. It would be if she left." Jared muttered.

"I LOVE YOU SARAH!" he shouted feeling more confident with himself. He didn't care if she didn't love him (he kinda did) he just needed her to know that he loved her.

"I LOVE YOU MORE JARED!" she shouted back at him.

Abigail was watching all of this.

Jared lifted his face so he could look into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah beat him to the kiss this time.

Abigail's eyes started to water.

Suddenly the screen door slammed.

Tess ran out and leaped into Jacob's arms, her legs gripping around his waist.

"JACOB BLACK?" she shouted at him.

"YES MAM'?" he yelled back at her.

"I LOVE YOU JACOB BLACK, FOREVER AND EVER!" she shouted before burring her face in between his neck and shoulder.

"I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!" Jacob yelled at her as he held her tightly against his shirt-less torso.

"Really?" Tess asked him as she lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Really really!" he said before kissing her.

Abigail slid down the pole so she was sitting on the ground. She watched the two couples kiss and make out as if no one else was watching.

A tear slid down her face and landed on her knee.

Paul (who was on the other side of the circle) noticed the tear. He left his spot in the circle and walked over to her. He bent his head down and nibbled at the rope that tied her to the pole.

"Thank you" she said as she reached out and stroked his mussel.

Abigail stood up and walked over to the edge of the circle. The big black wolf growled menacingly at her.

Tess broke her kiss with Jacob to see what had happened this time.

Jacob wanted to complain but he didn't, he knew Tess would make it up to him later.

Sarah broke her kiss with Jared to see what had happened too.

Tess first noticed Paul standing next to the pole. She got down off Jacob.

"Paul ... you are unbelievable! How? Why?" she asked. Paul whined.

Tess then looked at Sam growling at Abigail.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Tess asked getting annoyed with Abigail for wrecking her night with Jacob.

"I am leaving, I can see when I am not wanted." Abigail sighed.

Tess nodded, she agreed with Abigail on that. "That would be best."

Paul growled at Tess.

"Don't you even go there mister!" Tess snapped at him. Paul whimpered.

Sam growled at Abigail again.

"You aren't leaving just yet!" Tess yelled at Abigail. Abigail turned to face Tess.

"Why not?"Abigail snapped, she was sick of being the bad guy. She just wanted to go home. "Who put you in charge?"

Every wolf looked at each other and laughed.

"I did!" Tess snapped back "I just want to know the reason you hit me!"

Abigail looked regretfully at the ground, so could no longer look at Tess now she knew the truth.

"So do tell me why!" Tess yelled. Abigail gulped. Tess was getting impatient and really didn't want to deal with this.

"When you pushed Jacob up against the wall I thought that you were ... you know." Abigail said quietly.

All was quiet as Tess thought about this.

"Just go! Paul I shall deal with you tomorrow, you will go to your house and stay there until I come and deal with it!" Tess turned and left.

As she got to the porch she turned around and said "Dismissed, Back on patrol!"

The wolves nodded, Tess turned around and went inside. Jacob ran after her and scowled at Paul as he ran past.

***

Abigail walked home alone and crying, at least she thought she was alone.

***

"HOE COULD HE BE SO STUPID?" Tess yelled.

"Paul made a mistake tonight Tess, come." Jacob softened as he flopped down on the bed. He lifted his head.

"A stupid mistake Tessi, come here and let big boy Jacob take care of you!" He cooed as he turned over and sat in a seductive position that was sure to distract her. He hoped that she would come and join him on the bed.

"She was really strong for a human Jakey." Tess said starting to worry, what if she hurts someone else who isn't as strong as Tess?

"Really? Well that changes nothing." He said as he chuckled to himself. He really wanted to at least have her in his arms while having this conversation.

"Did you see how he looked at her?" Tess said starting to get worried.

"Not really, I was watching you!" Jacob admitted.

"I think Paul imprinted" Tess gulped.

Jacob looked shocked. "No!" he choked.

"Yes" Tess nodded.

"That's great!" Jacob said.

Tess jumped onto the bed. Jacob was too distracted to notice this.

Tess undid his pants. Jacob still payed no attention so she started to slide them down his legs, as she did she ran her fingers down the inside of them.

Jacob only noticed that his pants were down when Tess licked his ankles.

He raised his feet so she could take them off.

When they were safely on the floor Tess cuddled up to Jacob's chest.

"Stop thinking about someone else and start thinking about ME!" Tess said as she traced his abs.


	8. Night time

"We need to do it soon Jacob, before anyone else gets killed." Embry said as he nudged Jacob's side.

"Do what? Tell Paul his imprintee is a real werewolf unlike us who choose to turn into wolves?" Jacob asked.

Tess bounded over to them.

"I need another 3 sausages boys!" she said cheerfully.

Jacob looked at her slyly. Tess giggled.

"Please?" she asked.

"I don't see why not." Embry shrugged, he handed her 3 sausages in bread.

"Thank you!" Tess said before giving Jacob a kiss on the cheek and skipping off.

"Dude we need to do it real soon, full moon is almost upon us!" Embry said before walking off.

Jacob shoved the last sausage in his mouth before walking over to Tess.

As he got there he found Tess in mid explanation about the difference between NCIS and CSI. He slid his arms around her waist knowing that this would distract her. He bent his head down to her ear.

"I need to borrow you for a few minutes ... It won't take long" he whispered. Tess nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute Abigail." Tess said as Jacob dragged her into the woods.

Jacob's face went all serious.

"What's wrong baby?" Tess asked, scared that he didn't love her anymore, "You've been acting weird all week!"

Jacob saw the worry on her face and heard it in her voice.

"Tess, I love you!" He started; Tess breathed a sigh of relief, "Remember when Embry, Quil and I were on patrol last month?"

Tess nodded; a knot began forming in her stomach.

"Well, we found something out there, Quil doesn't know because he wasn't paying attention, it's just Embry and I" Jacob looked at Tess to see if she was following all of this. She nodded. "It attacked us so we fought back and won. It lay dead in front of us, but Embry stayed with it all night just in case and in the morning it morphed back into a human."

Tess looked straight into his eyes.

"It was Abigail." Jacob gulped. "We followed her scent through the whole town to find where she had been. She killed 9 people."

Tess shook her head. It was full moon last night why had no body told her? Or seen Abigail?

"We locked Abigail up last night but she escaped around 5am, she only killed one person." Jacob answered her silent. Tess's eyes popped open with sudden realisation.

"Abigail's a werewolf! A real werewolf!" she said a little bit too loud.

Now it was Jacob's turn to nod.

"We need to tell Paul." Jacob shook his head at this idea. "Why not?"

"Because we are going to show him tonight." Jacob explained. Tess nodded; it would work better to show Paul, he could be so stubborn.

Jacob had a sudden idea.

"What?" Tess asked as she started to giggle.

"Well, we are here and they are all over there and I have you backed up against a tree." He said as he took a step forward crushing Tess against the tree behind her.

Tess giggled as she pulled his face forward towards hers. Jacob made cross eyes before kissing her.

During the kiss Tess pulled herself further and further up Jacob's body and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jacob grabbed her bum and the other hand found its way up the front of her skirt.

"I ... think that ... we ... should ..." Tess said between kisses as she tugged at the front of his shirt (she C.B.F with the buttons).

Jacob nodded and single handily got his shirt all the way up to his arm pits.

Tess taped his right hand (that was on her bum). Jacob shifted her weight so that he could lift his arm up so she could get the shirt off him.

"All ... good!" Tess said as she got his left arm free.

"So far ... we still ... have ... to ... get this ... skirt ... off .YOU!" Jacob said during kisses as he started push her skirt up.

***

"Jacob, we need to do IT soon, the sun is setting!" Embry said pulling Jacob out of his trance.

"Whuh? I was distracted." Jacob said not looking away from Tess "_by Tess's beautiful ass!" _he thought to himself.

"Dude, we need to tell Paul and why we are going to tie his girlfriend up tonight." Embry said as he stepped in front of Jacob blocking his view.

"HEY MAN!" Jacob shouted at him.  
"Urgh ... I'll do it!" Embry shouted and stormed over to Paul. Embry took Paul aside.

***

"Is it really necessary?" Paul asked nervously.

Abigail had been double chained and double padlocked in the middle of Billy's back yard. Seth, Quil and Sam were on patrol.

***

"I am going to sleep Jake." Tess warned. Jacob pulled her close.

"Then sleep my angel." He cooed not talking his eyes off the beast before them that once was Abigail.

Paul was **still** in denial. Then Tess fell asleep

***

Tess woke to growls surrounding her.

She opened her eyes to find she was no longer resting in Jacob's arms. He was in fact standing over her growling.

Tess nudged Jacob more forward so she could see what was happening.

As soon as she saw what was happening she leapt to her feet. Jacob's head turned around to look at her. With a single finger she beckoned his head towards hers.

"Cover me to the back door." She told him.

He whined quietly.

"Now Jacob, I need you to trust me on this one!" she begged. He nodded reluctantly.

He shadowed her to the porch, as she went up the stairs she ran her hand up his body through his fur. "Be back soon" she mouthed.

Moments later she was back with a tranquilliser gun at the ready.

"Keep Paul where he is." She whispered into Jacob's ear knowing well that Paul could hear her order.

Paul whined.

"Shut up Paul!"

Paul sniffed.

"Everyone remain still or your will NEVER ever be able to phase again." She instructed.

Paul realised what Tess was doing and who she was aiming at. He growled.

"It's not permanent for her Paul, you idiot." Tess finally snapped.

Tess had the best shot at her but she needed Abigail to turn around.

"Leah, distract Abigail now, I need her to turn around." Tess said looking at her.

Now it was Leah's turn to whine.

"Now Leah nothing will happen to you."Tess was sleep deprived and didn't need the back chat at the moment. Plus she didn't want to risk the safety of the pack. She had to shoot Abigail now.

Leah growled at Abigail causing Abigail to turn around and growl back.

Tess pulled the trigger. The shot landed right in Abigail's left bum cheek. The green liquid inside quickly drained into Abigail.

The world around Abigail became unstable.

"Stay there Paul, you can go to her in a moment." Tess said firing a second shot. Paul nodded.

The shot landed right in the middle of Abigail's adrenal lobe. And soon the purple liquid drained into Abigail just like the previous shot.

Abigail stumbled a few steps and fell to the ground. No one moved, just watched.

"Go for it Paul!" Tess nodded.

Two giant steps and Paul was at Abigail's side. He whined before turning towards Tess.

"She is asleep and will respond to any commands" She explained "She will be fine!" she huffed.

Jacob walked into the woods.

"Embry, stay here with Paul." Tess instructed, "The rest of you can leave." Tess walked inside.

Jacob followed her inside.

"How did this happen?" she said.

"Paul loosened the chains because they were cutting in to her." Jacob explained.

"Grrr ... why does he put her before the pack's safety? She is a WEREWOLF for crying out loud." Tess said getting frustrated.

Jacob walked over and picked her up bridal style.

"I don't know about Paul but what I do know is that MY imprintee happens to be VERY VERY SEXY when she is angry." He said as he started walking towards his bedroom.

"Really?" Tess asked now totally distracted from what just happened.

"She's always sexy but at the moment she is SUPER sexy!" he said opening the door to his bedroom.

One step and he was over next to the bed. He dropped her on there before taking his shirt off and hopping on next to her.

***

Sarah and Jared were racing back to Jared's house. Jared beat Sarah to the backyard clearing.

He turned around facing the way she would emerge from the bushes and scrubland.

Sarah knew her way around this bit of the woods so well she closed her eyes.

"_NO way, totally unfair!" _Jared complained before being hit by something coming from his left side.

Sarah opened her eyes.

"_Gotcha!"_ she said standing on top of him.

Jared smiled and then phased.

The enormous white wolf giggled as he ran his hands through the fur on her forearms.

She turned around, waved her tail in his face before she walked to the back door. Just before she reached the porch she phased.

"You coming baby?" Sarah asked Jared as she turned around to face him. Jared was still lying on the grass.

"I was hoping that you would come and do me over here." He said just lying there watching her.

"Nope, you have to follow me!" she said as she jumped up the stairs to the backdoor.

She disappeared inside. Jared moaned loudly.

"Come back, come back sexy!" Jared begged "Please?"

Although he couldn't see her Sarah still smirked.

"Why?" she yelled back at him.

"Cause I miss you real bad!" Jared shouted, before moaning even louder then before.

Sarah hated how he used her weakness for him against her.

She ran out the back door and over to Jared.

"Next time, you do as **I** say!" Sarah said as she mounted Jared.

Jared groaned as he ran his hands over her hips and up to her waist.


	9. the Rabbit

**Disclaimer: Chapter 2!**

**Author's Note: I am sorry about this taking so long! I lost my book I was writing it in! But I found it again!! So here it is! REVIEW IT and tell me what you think!!**

"I think we should do it in two days time." Jared said as Tess looked confused.

"_We'll have the moon and Abigail on our side, but if we don't the we don't get it all done on Friday night the we still have the Saturday to finish them off." _Sarah said smiling at Jared.

"_I think that's a when we'll do it, besides it wont be hard to catch them outdoors." _Tess thought.

"_How do you know that?"_ Sam asked.

"_Bella asked me to join their baseball game in a paddock near the Cullen's house with them." _Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"_Is everyone ok with Friday?"_ Tess asked looking at her pack standing before her.

All of them nodded.

"_Good. You can all go home now!"_ Tess said with a kind smile.

Paul was the only one not to leave.

"_Can I tell her?" _Paul said looking at Abigail who was sitting up against a tree.

"_Yes, I'll come to you house at sundown to inject her with the serum." _Tess replied.

**

"There you go Abi, have a good night." Tess said as she cleaned the syringe.

"Thanks Tess, bye guys." Abigail said as she closed the front door behind Jacob and Tess.

**

"You were very good at that, why?" Jacob asked as he got into the Rabbit.

"Because in Las Angeles I worked as a nurse's apprentice." Tess said sitting in his lap behind the steering wheel.

Jacob handed her the key. Tess put it into the ignition and turned.

"And why haven't you told me this before?" Jacob asked totally dumbfounded. He pushed his foot down on the gas pedal. Tess took the steering wheel and turned to corner, keeping the car on the road.

Jacob placed his hands on her his.

"Hitting on me before we get home, eh?" Tess said cheekily.

"Nope, just making sure you don't fall off." Jacob said as he started going hard at the thought of them naked in the Rabbit together.

"Don't lie to me, I can feel you!" Tess giggled.

"Really? I never knew." Jacob said his voice full with sarcasm as he started to massage her hips.

Tess moaned, she hadn't had him inside her for 2 whole days.

"Can you not?" She said swatting his hands.

"Fine!" Jacob said as he took his hands off her hips.

Tess whined.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Put them back!" Tess pleaded.

Jacob chuckled quietly under his breath before putting his hands on her hips again. He started massaging.

Tess shook her head.

"What now?" he sighed, she was being difficult only because she was driving but it was still annoying.

"No massage, just keep them still." Tess said as she held back a moan.

Jacob giggled and stopped massaging her hips. But he held onto her hips tightly. He held on so tightly that his fingers were digging into her hip bones.

It wasn't long till they were home and parked in the garage.

Tess turned around on Jacob's lap and kissed him with a hell of a passion. Jacob parted his lips and his tongue traced his Tess's lips parted searching for an entrance. Tess's lips obligingly opened and let him inside her. Their tongues met and massaged each other as Jacob's hands were inside Tess's shirt, massaging her hips without clothes in the way.

**

Tess fell asleep on top Jacob in the Rabbit. Jacob fell asleep with Tess in his arms (not unusual) in the front seat of the Rabbit.

Jacob hadn't gone inside the house and seen Billy all week. So Billy decided to check everywhere considering he heard the Rabbit park last night.

He looked in Jacob's room but neither Tess nor Jacob were in there so he checked the garage.

The Rabbit was in the garage and there was a naked body in the front seat.

Billy rolled his wheelchair over to the window.

He noticed that it was in fact two naked bodies.

One was Jacob and one was Tess.

Billy chuckled as he left the pair to wake up.

**

Jacob woke up before Tess.

Although he had done it hours earlier and it was still fresh in his mind he ran his hands over her body.

As he got down to her hips Tess sighed and woke up.  
"You can't leave me alone, even when I am sleeping Wolfy!" She giggled.

Jacob shook his head, the tips of his hair brushing Tess's ear tips.

"Nope, how can I when the world's sexiest, most beautiful and most incredible woman is sitting naked on my lap?" he replied, he started massaging her hips.

Tess shuddered.

"You really need to stop doing that!" she muttered.

"Why?" he asked.  
"Because it makes you even more irresistible then you already are!" she said before taking his head in her hands and kissing him

She kissed him for as long as she could, he was still massaging her hips.

"I think"

Kiss.  
"We should"

Kiss.

"Go and"

Kiss.

"See how"

Kiss.

"Billy is" Tess suggested. Jacob nodded but kept kissing her instead.

He needed time away from Tess's elegantly incredible body (as much as he would miss it).

Jacob stopped massaging her hips slowly. He started looking for their discarded clothes.

"Your shirt and skirt Mam." He said giving them to her.

"Yep!" she said getting off him and onto the passenger seat.

"WHOAH!" she said as she slipped back.

"I think this is yours too!" Jacob said handing her a mess of black lacy material.

Tess untangled it thoughtfully.

It was indeed her undies and bra.

She slid further back on her seat. She raises her hips off the seat and got out from under her what had made her slip.

"I am pretty sure these aren't mine." She said cheekily as she threw it at Jacob.

"Nope, these belong to a fat person, you are to skinny for them." Jacob said as he pulled them on.

"How do you know that they are too big for me? I haven't trying them on yet!" Tess giggled.

Jacob thought about taking them off and giving them to her but her remembered that they were putting their clothes on.

"Maybe later babe." He sighed.

Tess remembered too.

They both continued to get dressed.

**

"Good morning Billy!" Tess said as she and Jacob walked in the back door hand-in-hand.

"Good morning kids! How was last night?" Billy asked merrily from the kitchen.

Jacob was still half asleep but Tess was ready for this.

"Last night was uneventful." She said as Jacob and she made it over to the kitchen door. She lent into Jacob who put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Good then." Billy chuckled as he buttered some toast.

Tess elbowed Jacob in the stomach.

"Billy, I need to tell you something," he said automatically.

"Sure." Billy said as he got out a plate for his toast.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Tess said before giving Jacob a good bye kiss.

Jacob just nodded.

"Bye Billy, see you later." Tess said before ruching out the front door.


	10. the baseball game

**Disclaimer: chapter 2**

**Author's note: this is the BIG THING that I promised!!! Edward is in trouble!! REVIIW IT and tell me what you think!! xoxox**

Billy and Jacob sat in the front room.

Tess and Sarah were sitting outside watching Jacob explain what the pack had been up to.

"Oh father, I met this wonderful girl and I want to marry her." Sarah said in a high pitched girly voice, as Jacob spoke.

"Who is this?" Tess said in the deepest voice she could manage as Billy spoke.

"She is my one true love, I love her." A high pitched Sarah said as Jacob spoke again.

"Tell me who this girl is." Tess said deeply.

"It's Tess!" Sarah squeaked as Jacob kept speaking.

Billy nodded.

"I have to go ask her if she will marry me." Sarah said before Jacob got up and left.

Tess waited till he was down the steps and calling her name loudly before she jumped on his back.  
"Nice commentary monkey." He said as he tapped her bum.

"Thank-you but I know it's not true." She said kissing his cheek, feeling disappointed.

"It may be true, you never know." He said.

Tess's heart skipped a beat at that idea that maybe one day he'd propose to her.

Jacob swung her around his body so that he could see her face. He let his love for her show on his face. She answered with the biggest smile she could manage.

"_Ok boys and girls let's do this." _Tess said before her phased.

Everyone was standing naked ready to phase at order. Just after Tess phased everyone else phased too.

"_Is this really necessary?" _Leah asked feeling rather awkward.

"_You smell them don't you?"_ Sam asked her although he too was rather awkward.

Leah nodded.

"_Now we will smell like wet dog instead of werewolves." _Embry sighed as he waded into the water.

"_Stop being babies, the lot of you."_ Jacob said as he stepped into the water.

Tess just dove straight into the cold sea water.

**

THWACK!

Edward hit the ball as far as he could.

Emmett ran after it. But when do reached its landing place it was in a dark shadow.

Something burnt his nose, it smelled like wet dog mixed with werewolf.

He ran back to the field but was too late, there were wolves everywhere.

Rosalie had three wolves surrounding her.

He charged at the big black on that was gripping to her leg.

THUMP!

He hit the wolf and it went flying with Roses' shin muscle in its mouth.

Two more wolves piled on top of Rosalie.

Three wolves jumped on top of Emmett surprising him.

Emmett looked up at his family.

Alice and Jasper were being torn apart and dropped into a fire.

Esme and Carlisle had been separated and Esme was being torn up.

"_Edward, I know you can hear me so I guess it is up to you and me!" _Emmett thought.

Edward nodded.

**

"Sooo … Bella, what would be your favourite subject?" Jacob asked as he lent on a tree as he distracted her further more with his massive biceps.

"Ummm … defiantly biology." She sighed, her back towards the Cullen's.

She was totally oblivious to what was happening.

**

"_Abigail, go for the blonde one!"_ Tess urged.

Abigail turned around in a few circles before spotting Rosalie.

She ran straight at Rosalie.

"ROSE LOOK OUT!" Emmett yelled as Sam jumped on his stomach like he was a trampoline.

CRACK! Emmett's hip broke, just like that.

Emmett had had enough of these stupid wolves. He punched Sam's jaw.

Sam went flying off Emmett and into a tree on the far side of the field.

Emmett jumped up to see Rosalie be jumped on by the most horidious creature.

It looked like a wolf but not really. It stood on its two hind legs, had barely any hair, claws that had never been filed or manicured, dark brown skin and bright yellow eyes that looked straight into your soul.

Emmet knew he had seen one of these before.

"She's a werewolf, a real werewolf." Edward said as he ran past.

Edward was Carlisle were down one end of the field and Emmett and Rosalie were down the other end.

"_She needs to go! We can't have the Volturi here again!"_ Emmett thought to Edward.

He looked at Edward who nodded.

"_I'll come at it from this side and you go for its other side."_ Emmett thought nodding towards Abigail.

Edward nodded.

Jacob saw this whole exchange.

"Excuse me Bella I have to go help with something." He said as he started to panic.

Bella nodded and then Jacob was off.

He picked up a rock and threw it at Quil who was watching Embry and Leah tear at Rosalie.

Quil looked up at Jacob, who pointed at Emmett.

Quill got up and ran at Emmett causing him to fall to the ground.

"_Give me a minute Ed!"_ Emmet thought.

Jacob picked up another rock at threw it at Paul who was again doing nothing.

Paul growled at Jacob who pointed at Edward then to Abigail.

Paul understood immediately.

He got up and went straight for Edward.

Jacob looked around for Tess.

She was sitting in some bushes watching him, running the whole fight too.

He smiled at her, she smiled back. Even as a giant golden wolf her smile was dazzling.

Jacob turned back to Emmett and Edward who began to chare at Abigail.

Jacob ran over Abigail hoping that he would have the strength to push her out of the way.

His arms out stretched. He did!

Abigail went flying into a torn up Rosalie.

Emmett only got angrier. He wanted both Jacob and the beast dead, NOW! He ran faster, so did Edward.


End file.
